


Lacuna

by Amfetaminst



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfetaminst/pseuds/Amfetaminst
Summary: Yeonjun memiliki penyesalan yang teramat hebat. Bahkan untuk Beomgyu, ia terus menerus membentuk lakuna pahit di dalam hati kendati seratus kata maaf teramat sesak memenuhi kapasitas rasa lelahnya sekalipun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3. Help y'all enjoy it💗

Barangkali kata orang-orang, membusuk adalah frasa dengan konotasi negatif jika menyangkut perihal sebuah perasaan. Namun barangkali pula frasa itu tidak benar-benar memiliki sebuah elegi lara kendati bersifat simpang siur, pun gemuruh rasa yang menggebu-gebu untuk membuat sebuah peryataan kesanggupan guna tetap berjalan beriringan. 

Tak mudah, jelas. 

Yeonjun paham benar apa arti sebuah ikatan untuk dirinya dan pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk di sisi kiri—melebur lara dengan kaki yang terangkum air garam di bibir pantai; Choi Beomgyu.

Klimaks masalah pelik mereka telah terselesaikan dengan amat baik, hanya tinggal membuat epilog—berpaut tidak bertali guna mencapai sebuah mufakat perihal tetap bersama atau kembali asing. Yeonjun nyatanya hanya terdiam; bercokol dengan bala-bala pikiran kalut saat matahari tengah berada di ujung laut, hendak terbenam kalau saja tak mendadak langit mendung, suara guntur, kilatan ungu, kemudian hujan yang mendadak merunut. 

Alih-alih beranjak, pemuda tersebut malah membuka payung yang sejak tadi Ia genggam. Mendekat ke arah Beomgyu yang masih stagnan, semerta-merta menatap pemuda tersebut dengan setumpuk perasaan bersalah hebat secara naluriah. Lantas meletakkan lengan pada bahunya yang tertutup kain tipis. Sementara itu air laut semakin tinggi bersama angin yang menerbangkan surai hingga hawa dingin tercerai-berai menjadi buih di atas air. 

Ombak menggulung tinggi, menyeret anak kepiting merah yang hendak mengubur diri hingga lenyap tak berjejak. Namun kedua insan itu acuh dan lebih memilih untuk memaku diri dan tatapi ombak yang datang dan pergi.

"Maaf." Yeonjun menunduk, menggenggam payung berat dengan erat. Persetan dengan hujan yang semakin membuat pandangan mengabur. Yeonjun hanya ingin memperbaiki apa-apa yang salah. Kendati pikirannya penuh sesak dengan kalimat-kalimat penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah. 

Tolol? Jelas. 

Brengsek? Sudah pasti. 

Bajingan? Sedikit. 

Yang tersisa hanyalah frasa buruk yang kini melekat erat pada benak Beomgyu kendati Yeonjun memaksa untuk menggenggam tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuh mereka ketika suhu udara telah mencapai titik mendekati beku.

"Untuk apa?" Beomgyu berkata lirih. Dwinetranya mengerjap sayu tersapu angin dan terusik oleh titik air hasil evaporasi buih. Andaikata boleh berbicara sarkastik, Beomgyu akan lakukan sejak tadi. Namun demi menjaga sebuah konversasi tetap kondusif, pun menunggu Yeonjun berkata jujur padanya kendati hal tersebut menyakiti hati, Beomgyu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap mengatur napas agar tetap menghembus tenang, layaknya air di tengah laut yang terhujam oleh hujan—hanya memercik kecil tanpa menimbulkan sebuah badai. 

"Maaf," Yeonjun mengulang bunyi. merepetisi kata sukar setengah mati sembari menahan iris yang mulai berembun, kemudian melanjutkan seraya memberi atensi penuh pada Beomgyu, "maaf karena membiarkanmu jatuh cinta pada lelaki sepertiku."

Beomgyu meloloskan sebuah tawa getir. Yeonjun tidak berubah. Ia masih tetap menjadi lelaki yang betah mengucap seratus kata maaf. Ia masih tetap pria yang gemar sekali mengulang kesalahannya hingga Beomgyu terlampau bosan untuk mendengarnya. Ia masih tetap pria yang sangat suka menghujaninya dengan sebuah tatapan memohon sedikit melas hingga Beomgyu bertransformasi menjadi budak cinta di bawah tangan pria bermarga Choi tersebut.

Kalau waktu bisa diulang tanpa sebuah kenangan pahit, Beomgyu tak ingin menjadi lelaki yang terlalu lemah hingga mampu ditimang alun asmara telak. Kendati ribuan detik telah mereka habiskan bersama, namun faktanya Beomgyu sama sekali tak bahagia, Yeonjun pun sama. Dengan alasan sederhana, mereka hanya terikat pada sebuah ikrar palsu tanpa menaruh asa satu sama lain. Ah tidak, barangkali Yeonjun-lah yang membunuh seluruh asa Beomgyu dengan cara paling tragis; menaruh hati pada orang lain saat usia pernikahan mereka nyaris mencapai tiga puluh minggu.

"Ini sudah hampir seratus tiga puluh dua kali kau meminta maaf," Beomgyu menengadah, melihat dekat-dekat dengan teliti garis rahang yang terlihat tak mudah goyah. Menyelami kedua selaput bola mata yang menjadi batas pupil sehingga memberikan sebuah warna legam di sana. Memupuk sebuah daya pikat intrinsik hingga nyaris membuat Beomgyu jatuh, lagi. Namun pemuda tersebut cukup mahir untuk buru-buru membuang muka. Menatap gulungan ombak yang berlomba mencapai labium karang, sebelum pecah menjadi titik air yang diterbangkan angin, lantas kembali menyambung, "dan sudah kali ke-seratus tiga puluh satu kalinya aku memaafkanmu. Terlalu bodoh, ya?"

Yeonjun terdiam. Stagnan. Tanpa tahu apa yang semestinya Ia lakukan dalam keadaan kaku seperti ini.

"Kamu dan dia—" Beomgyu mengurai suara kembali saat ditiliknya roman Yeonjun yang begitu sarat akan rasa bersalah dengan seraut wajah terluka. "Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

Yeonjun menghela napas seraya menipiskan bibir, memikirkan sebuah jawaban terbaik agar Beomgyu tak perlu merasakan lara. Namun tak kunjung Ia temui setelah selama dua puluh tujuh detik memutar otak, lantas Yeonjun torehkan luka baru kendati lakuna lara di dalam diri Beomgyu yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. "Sejak hari pernikahan kita, aku sudah bersamanya."

Beomgyu menggigit bibir bawah; merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh dengan amat hebat saat kenyataan pahit itu meluluhlantakkan seluruh pertahanannya.

"Aku mengerti," Beomgyu sontak mengudarakan dua buah kata yang mungkin akan mengakhiri mereka begitu saja, lantas buru-buru menaikkan kedua kaki sebab debur ombak semakin dalam menyelimuti sebatas betis. Beomgyu melanjutkan, "kembalilah. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Tidak perlu khawatir karena ak—"

"Tapi, Gyu—" Yeonjun menyela secepat cahaya seraya menggenggam jemari Beomgyu semakin erat. Obsidian itu memberi sebuah pengertian penting bahwa Yeonjun akan tetap di sini. Bersama Beomgyu-nya, bersama rumahnya, bersama dengan perasaannya yang kembali ke tempat semula, lantas menandas, "aku tidak akan kemana-mana kali ini. Denganmu sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi. Aku dan dia telah selesai. Jadi, jangan pernah menyerah untuk tetap mencintaiku."

Beomgyu tertunduk dalam hingga surai gelap itu menutup sebagian matanya yang mulai berair, memburam bersama bayangan kakinya yang mulai memudar. Senja benar-benar turun, hingga garis ungu menyembul layaknya sebuah selaput beku pada mendung. Hujan deras perlahan berhenti, berganti dengan hujan kecil pada buntalan pipi Beomgyu yang merona pasi.

"Gyu?" Yeonjun mengangkat tangan guna meraih dagu yang basah akibat air mata, membawa tatapan mereka bertemu—menyelami pekatnya dwinetra milik lelakinya yang begitu terluka. Lantas menyapukan ibu jarinya dengan lambat di sepanjang pipi dengan lajur air mata. "Jangan menangis, Sayang. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bahwa kamu, kehadiranmu, presensimu yang selalu ada untukku memang lebih berharga dari hal apapun. Jadi, jangan biarkan aku memiliki sebuah penyesalan besar sebab telah menyia-nyiakan kamu. Jangan biarkan aku menua bersama setumpuk rasa bersalah untukmu."

Hening berubah menjadi isak tangis. Beomgyu masih menangis dengan jemari Yeonjun yang terus menghapus air matanya. Menanggalkan payung, pemuda Choi melangkahkan tungkai hingga Ia sampai tepat di belakang tubuh pemuda tersebut, lantas melingkarkan lengan dan menumpu dagu pada bahunya yang naik turun tak teratur. Mengulas sebuah senyum tipis sembari terus merasakan kaki mereka tenggelam ke dalam pasir akibat sapuan ombak yang berdebur tenang.

Pada detik yang bergulir lambat, pada waktu krusial yang begitu mendebarkan, Yeonjun jatuh cinta, lagi. Mengecup rambut legam pemuda di dekapan, ia rasai seluruh aroma yang keluar dari sana, dan entah kenapa ia selalu—dan akan terus—menyukai aroma verbena manis yang menguar dengan begitu harum. "Sudah cukup Gyu, aku akan mengganti semua rasa sakitmu dengan kebahagiaan. Aku berjanji." <>

END


End file.
